


Obedience

by ninchannie



Series: Ninchannie Donation Comissions [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Plug, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Canes, Caning, Come Shot, Dom Kim Seungmin, Dom/sub, Impact Play, M/M, Mild Blood, Object Insertion, Orgasm Denial, Painplay, Punishment, Sub Jung Wooyoung, Verbal Humiliation, barely there though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninchannie/pseuds/ninchannie
Summary: It feels like his skin is quivering where he can clearly feel the outline of whatever object Seungmin is using on him, and he knows this will leave marks that will last. With a slight feeling of dread in his gut, he also knows that the pain will only get worse because Seungmin always starts off going easy on him.“And? Is it what you expected when you proposed this?”, Seungmin prompts, pulling the cane back after a few more seconds and running his fingers over it. “Remember that you brought this upon yourself, slut.”OrWooyoung wants Seungmin to surprise him. He gets exactly what he hoped for (and more).
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/ Kim Seungmin
Series: Ninchannie Donation Comissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772239
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> This is a donation comission for Milan (@seungshibari on twt), thank you so much for donating!
> 
> If you want to comission me, head over to twitter and send me a DM, this is likely the only time I will take comissions!
> 
> Twitter: @ninchannie
> 
> Spread the word, have uncomfortable conversations, donate if you can. This is not an issue we can just dissolve with silence, everyone, no matter what colour or belief has to do something NOW.

There isn’t a lot that Wooyoung would not let Seungmin try on him. He trusts his dom more than his most dearest friends, would gladly lay his innocence into those experienced hands and show him just how far his bodily and mental limits can be pushed.

To say Wooyoung was inexperienced before he found Seungmin over his local BDSM munch that he found on Facebook, would be an understatement. He only had sex a handful of times, and never went beyond a painful try of facefucking as his _rougher_ experiences.

But as soon as he got immersed into his first conversation with the younger, he knew that they just clicked, which he felt was probably the most important thing beyond mutual attraction.

But then Seungmin came by what Wooyoung thought was supposed to be coffee date to get to know each other, with a stack of documents and papers about things he had never even _heard_ of, much less imagined himself doing.

It didn’t surprise the younger one bit, he could basically smell the scent of innocence waft from Wooyoung with every bat of his lashes and blush on his cheeks. His laugh was a high squeal when Seungmin had to explain to him what protocols and rules he would like to establish, and it quickly made him throw his plans out of the window.

So, for some reason he couldn’t even quite place himself, Seungmin decided to show Wooyoung his world, beginning from rock bottom. They began by just hooking up, finding out if even some sort of vanilla relationship would work between them, to which they easily found an answer. They fit almost too perfectly.

Seungmin’s calm demeanor immediately pulled Wooyoung under, making him feel pliant and embarrassingly needy, something he never felt before. Just a few meetings into their lose relationship, he shyly asked Seungmin to give him a few set rules, to talk about limits and kinks.

Wooyoung wanted to try _everything_ , and Seungmin had to really coax some sense of responsibility into the older. So his first rule that he gave Wooyoung, was to be open with him and answer all of his question earnestly.

Lying wouldn’t result in punishment, but in Seungmin having to rethink their dynamic, because really, he had more important things to do than try and get Wooyoung to be open about what he likes and what not.

Thankfully, Wooyoung turned out to be very vocal about all of his preferences and dislikes, resulting in nearly half of the list Seungmin had given him in the beginning to be crossed out.

Over months, they got to know each other inside and out. Every crook and divot of Wooyoung's body, every single deepest and darkest desire, were laid open for Seungmin to explore and take care of.

At least he thought he knew everything, until Wooyoung came over for their weekly game night one evening, fiddling with his fingers and clearly fighting with himself. Seungmin just had to put an arm around him and hum a soothing song under his breath for the older to relax.

“I-I want to try something,” he began, his lips trembling and his body feeling utterly tiny under Seungmin’s intense eyes. But he kept eye contact, like it stated in his rules. “I’d like to explore impact play a bit more... I love what we did until now, but I... I want more?”

“Is that a question, Wooyoung?” Seungmin’s voice was calm and low, seemingly unfazed but the usage of the other’s full name only ever meant he broke a rule, or upset Seungmin.

So, Wooyoung cleared his throat. “I want more,” he said with a steady voice and Seungmin’s smile made his heart hammer with excitement. He knew he did good.

“Well done,” Seungmin praised just a second later. “Do you have anything specific in mind? You know there’s a _lot_ of things we could try...”

Quickly, Wooyoung shook his head. “I know we usually plan every scene out, but this time could you... could you maybe surprise me?”

“We really have to work on you stuttering when you’re nervous, hm?”, Seungmin commented offhandedly and Wooyoung could barely keep eye contact. “So you want me to plan this out and not tell you beforehand? That’s a big step, Woo...”

But never one to back down from a challenge, Wooyoung reassured him countless times, ultimately bringing them to where they are now, the fateful day of his arguably most looked forward to scene.

He prepped himself just like Seungmin had ordered him to through a letter that arrived the day before. It’s a strange ritual of his, but Wooyoung treasures every single one with his whole heart.

Now, he is bent over the leather ottoman in the designated room in Seungmin’s apartment, his blindfold obscuring all sight from where his head is pressed into the seat, his most favourite playlist playing loudly through the headphones in his ears.

He doesn’t know just how long he waits there, or at what point exactly Seungmin comes in and takes in the sight of Wooyoung bent over, his ass propped up and wrists obediently clutching the legs of the ottoman, a bejewelled plug glistening from in between spread cheeks.

He just knows his knees are hurting and he will have a song stuck in his head for days to come, after listening through the whole playlist twice.

But then something stiff and pointed runs up over the back of his thighs and lower back, fleeting and gone as quick as it came, but stirring all of Wooyoung’s senses to alert and erasing all unnecessary thoughts, the song easily forgotten.

Unconsciously, the skin of Wooyoung’s back begins to prickle, like he knows exactly where Seungmin’s eyes are travelling to and from. His cock hardens up quick enough to be count as desperate, pressed down between his thighs and peeking out enough for Seungmin to see and laugh deprecatingly at.

But Wooyoung doesn’t hear that until the earphones are pulled from his head with soft fingers, careful to not touch anywhere on his body. Contrary to the loud basses from before there is an all consuming silence then, nothing but the sound of his panting and his heart beating filling up the air.

Another painful minute passes, maybe even more, and if he weren’t already deep in his headspace he would wonder how Seungmin can be so _patient_. Especially with someone as pretty as Wooyoung basically presented on a silver platter for him.

After an eternity of nothing but the feeling of leather under his skin and silence around him, the slight touch of something hard against his cheek makes Wooyoung nearly jump out of his skin and a small yelp leave his lips.

Seungmin tsk's and the sub immediately knows he messed up.

“You had dance practice yesterday, didn’t you?”, Seungmin asks with a seemingly casual voice, not at all wanting an answer. “Your legs must hurt so bad, but you still have the audacity to disobey your basic rules. Do I really have to sew your mouth shut?”

There’s a faint taste of blood covering Wooyoung’s tongue from biting down hard on his lip to keep himself from moaning out loud. He isn’t allowed to make any sounds until Seungmin tells him to. He has to stay completely still until he gets the okay to move. And he just broke both of these rules.

“Shouldn’t you apologize, like a good slut?”

The degrading names are established but Wooyoung’s chest still clenches involuntarily every time Seungmin addresses him. Just weeks ago, he would’ve stumbled right into the trap as well, but now he knows that the question is not an all a prompt for him to speak, but rather a test if he will break his rules. Because Seungmin still hasn’t allowed him to speak.

So, Wooyoung stays put and _throbs_ when Seungmin hums in appreciation after a few seconds.

“Seems like you’re not completely useless after all,” he praises and runs the very tip of his chosen tool, a cane, right down the length of Wooyoung’s spine. 

His sub doesn’t move, but his cock twitches in interest and it’s enough to make Seungmin press the tip down _hard_ , creating a small crater in the soft skin of Wooyoung’s lower back.

“You’re testing my patience today and I am really not in the mood for it, slut.”, Seungmin’s voice would scare anyone and it has that same icy effect on Wooyoung who can do nothing but endure the stab of guilt in his guts. “Talk.”

It’s his cue and Wooyoung quickly opens his mouth with jumbled words, not caring about the drool running down his lips. “I’m sorry, sir. I will be good now,” he says, knowing what Seungmin wants to hear perfectly.

“Shut up. Prove it.”

At once, Wooyoung presses his lips closed tight and wills his nerves down enough to be able to fulfil Seungmin’s order. It’s one of the newer things he was introduced to, and one of the more challenging ones for Wooyoung to come to terms with in his head.

He feels a wave of embarrassment wash over him when he contracts his muscles and wills the plug out inch for inch, careful to do so _slow_ , to really use his muscles and show Seungmin that he can use what he has well.

It’s nearly too much when the broadest part of the plug stretches his rim, but he manages to pull through and drop it into Seungmin’s waiting hand slowly.

The plug is big enough to make him gape just ever so slightly, his hole contracting around nothingness for a second but Seungmin let’s the movement slide by unpunished.

“Are you proud now? That you can do the most basic of things?” Seungmin teases and Wooyoung knows it’s well hidden praise that he absolutely _floats_ on. He keeps still when his dom spits on his hole and immediately pushes the plug back in, his fingers barely grazing Wooyoung’s skin, but enough to make him feel _scorched_.

His eyes squeeze shut under the blindfold, the only movement he can allow himself because Seungmin won’t be able to see, and he braces himself for what he hopes will come now, despite of the feeling of his mind slipping further out of grasp.

“I bet you think you know what comes now, don’t you? You’re so easy to read, it’s embarrassing,” Seungmin’s tone is degrading, his voice stinging in the best ways. “You’re such a dumb whore, how do you even function?”

Wooyoung can feel a first line of precum drip down his thighs and he knows Seungmin realizes too when that same pointy thing from earlier grazes over his cock and balls ever so slightly.

“You can make sounds now, slut. But no talking,” Seungmin allows and it’s as much an order as a last warning for Wooyoung. “Are you sure you know what comes now, slut? Are you ready? I don’t think so.”

With a loud intake of air, Wooyoung tries to not clench his muscles, to stay completely still like he _has_ to. A whirring sound echoes through the room and he yelps but there comes no pain. No touch to his desperate skin. Just an amused chuckle.

Wooyoung is panting now, lashes fluttering and lips trembling with high whimpers because even after all of this, Seungmin is still torturing him and he can’t even _complain_. Is only allowed to make sounds.

His throat opens with a needy whine but the sound never comes. Instead a scream is forced from his lungs as something long and thin comes down hard on his upper thighs with a sharp slapping sound.

The first sting is intense, but what is worse is the deep burn that comes a few seconds later, when Wooyoung’s nerve endings begin to register the pain and send out signals through his body.

It feels like his skin is quivering where he can clearly feel the outline of whatever object Seungmin is using on him, and he knows this will leave marks that will last. With a slight feeling of dread in his gut, he also knows that the pain will only get worse because Seungmin _always_ starts off going easy on him.

“And? Is it what you expected when you proposed this?”, Seungmin prompts, pulling the cane back after a few more seconds and running his fingers over it. “Remember that you brought this upon yourself, slut.”

The next strike makes Wooyoung bite back a sob. It’s harder, just like he expected, and somehow duller to his now sensitive skin. At the same time however, it is not dull _at all_. Nothing like the blunt feeling of spanks or paddles that they tried before. It burns where he can feel his skin is being opened up, not enough to bleed, but leaving streaks of raw skin behind.

Seungmin taps the length of the cane over the back of Wooyoung’s thighs tentatively a few times, testing his ability to stay unmoving and he feels satisfied when he can see nothing move, except for another string of precum dripping down Wooyoung’s legs from the deep red tip of his cock.

The colour nearly matches the two long streaks running over both of his sub's legs, but they are not quite a shade dark enough. So with his next strike, Seungmin uses enough force to hope to match the colour perfectly.

Wooyoung screams, his voice nearly forming a curse but he has half a mind left to remember his rule and holds it back with the last bits of his willpower. His mouth is opened wide against the ottoman, a small pool of his drool collected underneath his chin but he doesn’t care about the mess he looks.

“Are you crying, slut?”, Seungmin asks from much closer, a smile evident in his voice. Wooyoung can feel the blindfold being untied but he keeps his eyes closed when his dom discards of it. “You can look at me and you are allowed to talk now. How do you feel?”

The care is evident in Seungmin’s voice and as it always does, seeing his face fills Wooyoung’s head with calmness and ease. He blinks away the cloudiness in his eyes. “’m good,” he slurs and at this point Seungmin knows the sub is too far gone to be scolded about his words. “Hurts really good.”

The younger hums appreciatingly and stands up again, deliberately walking out of Wooyoung’s line of sight. “Don’t you think it’s embarrassing how much you enjoy this?”, to underline his words, Seungmin pokes the other’s cock with the tip of the cane, like you would poke a dead animal at the side of the road. “You’re such a disgusting slut.”

Once more, he brings the cane down hard on Wooyoung’s tender skin, bathing in the pained yelps and moans that leave him alongside rattling breaths. Seungmin runs the cane over the new gash a few times and then over the ones from before, and he can see his sub clutch the stands of the ottoman with all of his force.

“Do you want to ask me something, slut?” He questions knowingly.

Wooyoung whines. “P-permission to move, sir?” His voice is high pitched and breathy and _wet_ , lips painted with saliva.

Seungmin smiles darkly. “A whore like you can only get one treat at a time. If you want to move, you are not allowed to cry... and we both know you _always_ cry.”

Instead of an answer, Wooyoung keeps his mouth shut and moves a bit further down the ottoman, perking his ass up even more and marking his choice. He can keep himself from crying this time. Or so he tells himself.

The fifth hit of the cane is the strongest blow Seungmin allows himself to go this time, and it’s enough to not just bruise the skin, but rip it open and when the stinging burn finally ceases, Wooyoung can feel a trickle of wetness run down his thigh and pool in the hollow of his knee.

It’s like a sweet tincture to the raw feeling of his skin, his blood warm and soothing, similar to an orgasm when he feel Seungmin rub over the scratch with the tip of the cane, hurting surely, but spreading the red liquid around and drawing little patterns into the skin.

“You okay to continue?” he asks with a slight edge to his voice that is the only sign giving away he is just as affected as Wooyoung is, but the sub is too far gone to pick up on it.

He quickly affirms with a moaned, “Y-yes, sir.”

“I’ll give you ten for now, but remember, you’re not allowed to cry,” Seungmin reminds and Wooyoung brings one hand up to clutch at the leather of the ottoman.

“Can I cum?” It’s not much more than a whisper, but Seungmin manages to pick up on it and laughs deprecatingly.

“Oh, you poor dumb thing,” he coos. “You know the answer to that.”

The next two blows land on Wooyoung’s skin in direct succession, one a tad more lightly, right under the first one, and the second a bit over his knees, making droplets of blood spray to the floor.

Seungmin presses the cane to the skin there, even when he bows down and uses his free hand to ease the plug from Wooyoung’s hole making his whole body spasm underneath him.

Wooyoung is moaning useless gibberish without a break, eyes squeezed shut to contain the tears daring to spill over but to no avail as one single tears slips down his right cheek. He could try to wipe it away, but he knows Seungmin would notice, and deep inside he loves the thread of a punishment looming over his head.

“My precious dumb thing...”, Seungmin sighs. “You broke your promise, you know what this means.”

Wooyoung whines loudly, a desperate noise deep in his throat. “Punishm _-nghhh_ ” He can’t finish the word because the next strike lands right over his ass, making the meat of it jiggle and his skin burn brightly, his hole squeezing shut from the onslaught of sensations.

But Seungmin doesn’t allow that, makes an annoyed sound and runs the very tip of the cane over Wooyoung’s rim, pushing in just barely.

Tears are flowing down freely over the sub's cheeks now, his legs hurting down to the bones it seems and his cock aches enough to make him see stars.

“Try again, slut. What happens when you disobey?” The words cut through the cloud surrounding Wooyoung’s mind and make his tongue try and conduct words.

“Sluts get punished,” he manages surprisingly clearly and it earns him a content sound. The dread of the punishment falls to the back of his brain, not spared one more thought when Seungmin grants him a last stinging strike of the cane. Another one deep enough to cut him open and make Wooyoung’s pale skin glow up with blood rushing to the surface.

It’s a fuzz from there and Wooyoung is glad his body has been trained enough to follow Seungmin’s wishes when his mind stops working.

He doesn’t cum when his dom runs the cane up and down the back of his legs, spreading the blood around and pinching the gashes with each movement.

He also doesn’t cum when the bloody tip of the cane is pushed past his rim once more, Seungmin fucking him with it languidly in time with a few thrusts of his own cock into his fist.

“On your knees,” he orders when Wooyoung mewls in that way that is too endearing to resist and he knows he couldn’t possibly hold back any longer.

It brings the sub back somewhat, when his body slips down right in front of his dom to his knees, the bruising scratches pressed down harshly against his calves and sending a numbing pain up his spine.

Seungmin paints his face white with one more tug of his wrist, pushing coated fingers between Wooyoung’s willing lips who swallows all to eagerly.

Only when Seungmin turns and gets a wet cloth from the bathroom, does Wooyoung realize that something feels _wrong_. That something is missing.

With his surprising strength, Seungmin manages to get Wooyoung onto the bed on his stomach and begins to clean him up, ignoring his needy whines and pleas until Wooyoung nearly starts crying again.

“Wooyoung, I need to clean these out and then I can cuddle you, don’t worry, I’m done in a second.”

“B-but we’re not done?” Wooyoung asks with his voice broken completely. A part of him is still floating high, just needing that last bit of release to finally _fly_. But Seungmin doesn’t even seem to remember that.

“Yes, we are,” he says decidedly as he applies a cream to Wooyoung’s skin that stings nearly as bad as the strikes itself did. “You disobeyed, so you don’t get to cum today.”

Baffled, Wooyoung stays hard the whole time Seungmin takes to clean him up. He stays hard when he is tucked into his most fluffy pyjama and when he is showered with kisses and cuddles.

Only when he has Seungmin tucked firmly against his chest and lets himself escape to an exhausted nap, Wooyoung’s body decides to accept his punishment.

Seungmin smiles fondly to himself when he sees the tent in his sub's pants flatten and when he can hear his breathing steady alongside his heartbeat. Wooyoung’s orgasm face is something too pretty to pass upon often, but when he does, it is always a lesson worth pulling through.

**Author's Note:**

> Donate and comission me on twitter @ninchannie


End file.
